Dropout
by theeggshellwriter01
Summary: When Cato Hadley has the opportunity to claim his prize, he is eager to have it as his own. But when feelings that have never consumed him in his life take over, what will he do? Two boys, the brute and the dropout. A story of unlikely love from two perspectives and worlds that collide because of a corrupted society and law.


**Ok, so I decided to try and make another story, and I was king of inspired by a … video… (Yeah, let's call that) I saw a while back. It is, of course, going to include SMUT, like, Yaoi SMUT, and the shipping, is, of course Peeta x Cato (When is it not?) So, Here it is. PLEASE TELL IF YOU LIKE OR ENJOY THE STORY. I do not Own the Hunger Games or The characters.**

* * *

 **Dropout**

 _In the country of Panem, poverty was not a stranger to most of the population. The country was divided in 12 Districts. Districts 1, 2 and 4 (otherwise known as the career districts) were the ones with the most benefits from the Capitol and the ones with the least poverty or financial situation within them. Districts 11 and 12, were by far, the poorest of them all, making the children there dropout of school, or get the worst grades._

 _This brought a tremendous drop of jobs and apprenticeships in the country, bringing worry to the Capitol and its money. It was a cry for a solution, and the Capitol came up with the only solution they could muster. They decided to collect the Dropouts and worst grades of the students and put them up as prostitutes and sex slaves for the highest bidder._

 _This then made the Districts riot, causing a very impulsive revolution. Those districts, as said before, were week, poor and small, and without the support and secret alliances with the career districts, they immediately lost against the fight of the capitol._

 _Another factor of the victory of the Capitol was the alliance of the careers with them. And, for their loyalty, the capitol established a new law for the reward of the careers, relating to the sex slaves. The new law says, written by President Snow, "If any 5 students achieve highest rank of any high school or college of the Districts 1, 2 and 4 (male or female), and they are not promised or in a relationship with anyone else, they will receive service of pleasure from an individual on the market of their choice." And this, is where the story starts. A cruel, twisted yet beautiful story of two boys, the Brute and the Dropout._

 **Cato, District 2, Gladiator University**

Today was the day. The day I have been waiting for the last 3 years. Today I was going to make my claim. Today, he will be mine.

I have finally gotten the sufficient grades this semester to stake a claim. I was fifth in the ranking of the students, which meant I was in eligibility this year. To be honest, at first, this was not a hope for me to have, only a hope and a wish that I had to keep, in order to keep my family's alliance with the president alive. But that all changed when I saw him. He changed my whole perspective of this story, making me yearn for the power I have and use it with him. Every day, I went to the wall of news to see if his name was still eligible to claim.

How do they know if he is still eligible? Well, they focus on three things. One, if he (or she) had a low financial/ income of less than 250 Þ per week (family income), 50 Þ per week , they were eligible. Two, if his (or her) age was older than 15, they can become your pleasure slave, if younger than said age, they can be bought as a labour or house slave. Finally, three, If the person listed is not in school or is failing classes, he (or she) will immediately be added to the list of people being bought or given.

I smiled when I saw the little green blinking light of eligibility. It meant that I have a chance, that I was not too late to claim my boy. My little baker boy. Oh, how much fun I will have with him. The spark he evokes in me, overtakes my whole body in a shudder.

I turn around to make my way up the house. My smile never left my face, because I knew that tomorrow would be that hopeful day. The day I have been waiting for 3 years. For 3 fucking years. Hope and happiness fill me up, and I laugh.

Because tomorrow, they will be going to the districts, to stake their claim.

 **Peeta, District 12 Bakery, Tomorrow**

It was just a normal day for me. The regular schedule in the morning. I wake up, prep ovens and dough. Bake the bread and the cakes. Trade with Gale and Katniss. Feed the pigs, and the chickens. Wake up Rye cause it is time for his shift. Get yelled at by mother, because I took to long in the bathroom (when I only took like 2 minutes) and finally, read and paint a little. But, a new objective to complete, it was to get ready for the reaping. Well, kind of like a reaping. More like an auction, a slave auction.

Honestly, I was not worried for myself, but for Delly and Katniss. All three of us are eligible to be slaves, since our family does not make an income of more than 250 per month, we dropped out of school at the fresh age of 13, and we were all 16 years old, making us fall into the eligibility of a pleasure slave, (or as District twelve says it) a sex puppy. The thought made me shudder. I cannot just imagine sweet Dells or innocent Katniss to be a puppy. It is a to disturbing and extreme thought or image to conjure.

I, as I said before, am not worried to be selected, because, one, I am not an attractive person (I think, my brothers and mother say I am the "prettiest" Mellark, like they know beauty), Two, there is only five girls who one this year, and they all already claimed, and three, the most beautiful girl in the District, Abby, (who is eligible, of course) will for sure be claimed, or auctioned. Well, given for free, because of the useless law.

I come my hair and take a bath. The warm water of the tub surrounds me, and I sigh and melt into it. It feels nice, relaxing even, relieving all of the tension, and all problems going into the steam.

I then get out of the tub, stretching my body from it confines, and hearing a few joints pop. I sighed, wrapped the towel around my waist and walked to my room. I dry myself in their and put on underwear. I look at my choices and put on a button down shirt with a pair of gray formal slacks. The slacks, fit like skinny jeans, since it was passed down by rye, and I went through a type of growth spurt, without growing. It is hard to explain, clothes just got tighter without me losing or gaining a pound. Weird, I know. Well, anyway, I was just about done putting on my shoes when my brother came in.

"Hey peet, how you holding up?" Rye asks, still in his bakers uniform. I just smile, and respond.

"Ey, pretty good, kinda nervous though, for Dells and Kat"

"Really? Rumour has it that a guy from 2 is gonna pick a guy." I just raise my eyebrow, and smirk a little.

"Really, well, that's a good thing to know, no guy would want me, or anyone from here of this matter. Except Josh, everyone wants him."

"Well peet, ya never know, ey? You are pretty handsome for a guy." He smiles a little.

I just grimace and throw a pillow at him "Don't talk to me like that again Rye, you're my brother, I ain't ever want to hear you talk like that again."

He catches the pillow and says "Ain't, it's not a real word." He says, proudly, clearly because he caught my mistake.

I just roll my eyes, and continue tying my shoes. I just look at him from my shadow, and just respond with "It ain't?''

It's his turn to roll his eyes, and he just smiles. "K peet, get ready for the reaping, that's all, just be ready in 5 minutes, if you don't want to get word whooped by mom again."

"K thanks Rye" I say while he closes the door behind him.

I am down stairs, drinking tea before I know it. We are fortunate enough to afford such a luxury, even though it is secretly from the hob. We then go outside to the reaping line, and see if our names are eligible. Of course, my name is presented with a green light. I just roll my eyes, and go to the small crowd of 16 year old boys. I listen on the boring speech of the mayor, on the sacrifices and blah blah blah. He then brings on the claimer, Cato Hadley.

"Who would you want?" Mayor Undersee asks Cato. He looks around the crowd, as if looking for something, someone. When his eyes land on me, a predatory smile overruns his face, and he points before saying his next words…..

 **MUAHAHAHAHHAHA, I HATE CLIFFHANGERS, BUT STILL, I HAD TO DO THAT. Well, this is a new story , as you see, but I still wanted to do it, cause I haven't written in like, 2 months! TWO! My god, how did I live. Still, I hope you guys would like this story, I will work hard, and try to update as much as possible. Thx, love you all!**

- **Theeggshellwriter01**


End file.
